Donatello VS Bentley
Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Sly Cooper. Turtles are known to be slow-moving creatures, but these turtles are known to be titans of technology. Will Donatello stick it to Bentley? Can Bentley hack his way to victory? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Of all the known reptiles in the world, turtles are among the most famous. Boomstick: Whether it's for kidnapping princesses or having cannons on your back, turtles are some of most well known reptiles. Wiz: And if there's one thing turtles are remembered for, it's their slow movement and hard shell. Boomstick: But one thing these turtles are known for is their intelligence and technology skills. Wiz: Donatello, the staff-wielding scientist of the Ninja Turtles. Boomstick: And Bentley, the terrapin tech wizard of the Cooper Gang. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Donatello (*Cues: Streets - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 GBA)*) Wiz: One day, a boy had just come from a pet shop with a glass container containing four infant turtles and was waiting alongside several other people to cross the road. Boomstick: Then a blind man started walking down the street and some kid ran to save him and became Daredevil. Wiz: Wrong origin story. However, while it is the wrong origin story and comic book publishing business, someone did get splashed with chemicals. The kid had bumped into the boy who had his turtles, causing him to drop them. and they were being sent into a sewer, causing a street rat named Splinter to follow them. Boomstick: The truck that was about to run over the young man turned, causing one of their chemicals to fly out. Talk about an unsafe truck. Wiz: The canister went down into the sewer with the turtles and splashed onto them. As Splinter picked up one of the turtles, it waved some of the ooze off of it and onto Splinter, causing all four of them to mutate. Boomstick: Realizing that humans would see the turtles in a strange light, Splinter kept them underground and trained them in ninjutsu. Man, I wish I had a dad like Splinter. Wiz: Well, given that Splinter gives harsh lectures and punishments, you're probably better off. Anyways, while he had four sons, the one we're focusing on is Donatello Splinterson. (*Cues: Foot Ninja Battle Theme - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 show)*) Boomstick: Despite being a darker shade, Don's still a lean, mean, ninjutsu machine. Wiz: Donatello possesses strength far above the average human, But while he's super strong, he is better remembered for his uncanny intelligence. Boomstick: His IQ is said to be 637, making him smarter than literally every single human that ever existed. Wiz: Donatello uses his intellectual skills to create several iconic weapons such an exploding shuriken, electric counter shock suriken, and a grappling hook. Boomstick: But his signature weapon is his staff. Wiz: While his staff wasn't modified through any means of technology, it's still a trusty weapon that Donatello can use to beat down any foe that comes his way. (*Cues: Mystical Forces - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 show)*) Boomstick: Despite being a total techno geek, Don is still an incredibly strong and efficient ninja. He's strong enough to support the weight of a portion of a building along his brothers. ''' Wiz: That's impressive since the sheer weight was enough to break an I beam, which has a tensile strength of 36,000 psi. And with his staff, he's strong enough to easily knock out Triceraton warriors. '''Boomstick: One Triceraton warrior named Zog was able to break open a metal door without physical repercussions, so it's safe to say that other Triceratons can do the same thing. Wiz: As for his speed, not only can he outrun explosions, but he can react to magic lightning as well. Boomstick: He's also super tough. His shell is likely as tough as Mikey's, which was hard enough to stay intact after cracking concrete and breaking the weapon of Kluh. Wait, what's Hulk's Hulk doing in Ninja Turtle land? Wiz: Wrong Kluh. Boomstick: Well, regardless, this Kluh is no one to mess with. Wiz: He's survived getting hit by a building busting bomb and the Sword of Tengu, which was said to be able to bring entire castles to ground. Boomstick: He's battled and defeated several Foot Soldiers time and time again, defeated several shadow ninjas alongside Miyamoto Usagi, and he once managed to help April save her uncle from a bunch of evil lizard men. Wiz: With the help of technology, he killed an alternate future of the Shredder and he even held his own against the Cyber Shredder and was ultimately the one responsible for his demise. Boomstick: Don's pretty awesome, but like most techno geeks I know, he's got a few bugs. Wiz: His staff, while tough, is made of wood. This means it breaks more easily that the weapons of his brothers. In addition, using a staff as a killing weapon is nearly impossible. Boomstick: And Don's superhuman intellect means he spends less time training and more time working on his mechanical skills, making him the least skilled Turtle, which was pretty evident when he was the first Turtle eliminated from the Battle Nexus. Wiz: But when his family is on the line, Donatello can conquer any foe with either brain or brawn. Donatello: I don't know what happened to you guys, but the Turtles I knew believed that nothing was ever hopeless. Please. We can do this. '' Bentley (*Cues: Main Theme - Bentley's Hackpack*) Wiz: Most thieves usually come from rich families and steal for the sake of thievery. However, there are cases where thieves start from humble beginnings. '''Boomstick: Bentley was an orphan because he wandered from home and was found by a relative of Mrs. Puffin who deliverd him to Happy Camper Orphange.' Wiz: This was the place where he met his lifelong friends: Murray and Sly Cooper. Boomstick: Murray couldn't sleep due to a want for cookies, so Bentley came up with the "Cooky-Steelin" Plan and got Mrs. Puffin's cookies. Wiz: After having pulled off a successful heist, Sly, Bentley, and Murray decided to join forces and became the Cooper Gang. (*Cues: Lovely Night for a Sword Fight - Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time*) Boomstick: Bentley is the brains of the Cooper Gang, possessing all sorts of special sciency skills. Wiz: He is an excellent mechanic, creating all sorts of inventions for the Cooper Gang. He's also skilled in demolition, biology, tactics, clue deciphering, hacking, and mathematics, making him incredibly versatile in different fields of intelligence. Boomstick: Bentley has a modified wheelchair which is his primary choice of battle. Wiz: His wheelchair comes with mechanical arms which he can use for combat. However, he often uses them to throw bombs. Boomstick: Like Miles "Tails" Prower, Bentley has a wide variety of bombs. He's got shock bombs that shock enemies, time-delay bombs, which slow time, and rage bombs that make enemies attack their allies. Wiz: Bentley also has sleep bombs, heat-seeking bombs, and remote detonation bombs. Boomstick: Bentley's chair comes with hoverjets, turbo boosters, and can even induce insanity into his foes. Wiz: He can also fire sleep darts from a crossbow which can shrink enemies when used melee and also comes with shock darts. Boomstick: But even with all these waepons, Bentley isn't a master of combat. Wiz: Bentley has been crippled from the waist down, making him extra reliant on his wheelchair and is the least physical member of the entire gang, which makes him not as good as his comrades in a fight. Boomstick: Even so, you can't hope to out-hack this tech-savvy turtle. Bentley: Once again, brains triumph over brawn! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: The Fire down Below (Normal) - Sly cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus*) The turtles and Splinter were living their lives in their lair. Leo and Raph were engaging each other in combat. Mikey was playing video games. Don was working on technology. Splinter was meditating. However, Bentley was in another part of the sewer, typing into his computer. Bentley: There seems to be some sort of gate that's able to go into cyberspace. Once I can hack it, we'll be able to pirate anything we want! Don noticed something on the screen. Donatello: Hey, everyone. Stop for a sec. Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Splinter stopped and came to Donatello. Leonardo: What's up, Don? Donatello: Someone seems to be hacking into the cyberspace portal. Raphael: If I had to guess, it must be the Foot. Donatello: I'll check to see who it is. I can track the computer trying to hack us and stop the person. Splinter: Smart thinking, Donatello. Donatello grabbed a device and started following the source of the hacking. Donatello looked until he found Bentley. Donatello: Another mutated turtle? Bentley: Mutated? I was born this way. Donatello: Guess I can't say that's not weird. Don noticed the computer. Donatello: Hey, are you trying to hack into the cyberspace portal? Bentley: So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it? Don got out his staff and was ready for battle. Donatello: I'm gonna stop you! That's what. Bentley put away his computer and got out his crossbow. Fight! (*Cues: Batcave - Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe*) Don threw a shuriken, disarming Bentley. Bentley summoned his mechanical arms. Donatello: Woah, fascinating! Bentley: If you like that, you'll love this. Bentley grabbed a time-delay bomb and threw it at Don, but he jumped up to dodge. Don landed and hit Bentley with his staff. Bentley tried to grab it with his mechanical arms and they both struggled to grab it. Don did a front-flip, throwing Bentley over his head. Bentley used his hoverjets to recover and got back his crossbow. Bentley fired darts at Don, but he deflected them with his staff. Don threw a shuriken at Bentley's feet, and it exploded, knocking Bentley back. Bentley threw a shock bomb that shocked Don. Don recovered and fired his grappling hook. Bentley grabbed it and yanked Donatello. Bentley punched Don up and threw a bomb, knocking him back into a wall and onto the floor. Donatello thinking: Man, this guy's technology is really good. But then again, mine is better. Bentley fired a sleep bomb that exploded, putting Donatello to sleep. Bentley threw several bombs at him, but he was still asleep. Bentley: Think you can just sleep through my attacks? I'll show you that my technology is nothing to sleep off! Bentley threw a bomb near Donatello, blasting him into a wall and back onto the floor, waking him up. Donatello: Huh? What happened? Bentley: What's going to happen is that you're gonna surrender the cyberspace portal to the Cooper Gang. Donatello: I don't know who this "Cooper Gang" is, but it's clear you're no true scientist. Bentley: Excuse me? Donatello: If you were a great scientist like I am, you would be capable of making your own portal to cyberspace. A true scientist wouldn't feel the need to steal the success of another. And that's why you won't win this fight! Don threw his electric shock counter shuriken near the wheelchair, shorting it out. Don jumped up and kicked his staff towards Bentley's head, killing him by crushing his frontal lobe. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Stage Cleared - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare*) Boomstick: Cooper Gang's gonna need a new genius now. Wiz: Both Bentley and Donatello were skills in science. However, Bentley came up short in more ways than not. Boomstick: Bentley really didn't have a lot of physical feats to keep up with Don, or just in general. Wiz: In comparison, Donatello had several physical feats to help him overwhelm Bentley. Boomstick: Both turtles had good weapons. But even though Bentley had a wider variety of weapons, Donatello's skill in his own weapons proved to be way more useful thatn any bomb that Bentley had at his disposal. Wiz: And Donatello also had a higher IQ. Boomstick: Bentley has suggested that he has an IQ of 140, which is pretty high. Wiz: But Donatello's IQ is rumored to be 637, making him over 4 times smarter than Bentley. Boomstick: Even Albert Einstein has a higher IQ than Bentley. So Don was certainly gonna be able to outsmart him at almost any angle. Wiz: And even if Bentley's machinery could keep up with Don's physical advantage, it wouldn't really matter thanks to the electric shock counter shuriken. Boomstick: Once that bad boy activated, Bentley's only means of fighting and locomotion wouldn't work, leaving bentley open to the kill. Wiz: As smart as these terrapins were, only one proved to be a true tech-savvy turtle. Boomstick: I think the real reason Bentley lost is cause he was too "shell"-tered in his fighting. Wiz: The winner is Donatello. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019